


Cisco I'm Preying on you tonight

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Animals Maroon 5 song, Biting, Creepy Harrison, Desire, First Kiss, First Time, Imagination, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Scents & Smells, Secret Crush, Secret love, Stalking, dark fanasties, harrisco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: Harrison hears a song on the radio in the lab that makes him notice Cisco in a whole new way...





	Cisco I'm Preying on you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is my OTP in this fandom

It was silent in the lab as the Scientist worked on an experiment for any potential dangerous speedsters since Barry was still recovering from the recent attack of ZOOM they could be left defenseless. Finally after hours of silence Harrison stood up and went to go the lab's radio who was in fact Ramon's Radio but he let the others scientists use it from to time, it was located in his area of work. Harrison scoffed seeing the equations on the younger's scientist board yet did not remove or correct them as he spotted the radio underneath Cisco's desk. Harrison slowly walked over and grabbed the small device carefully taking to his working area then set it down pressing the button that made the device come to life. Harrison shrugged as he started to work once more as the next song started to play echoing in the empty lab. // Baby I'm preying on you tonight Hunt you down eat you alive...// the lyrics of the song sang as Harrison worked on not really paying attention to the tune.// Maybe you think that you can hide......I can smell your scent for miles..// Harrison looked at the radio then started to reach to switch the station when the lyrics started causing him to freeze immediately. // So what you trying to do to me It's like we can't stop, we're enemies..// He suddenly heard Cisco's voice yelling at the back of his head. 'yeah but you would know that would you huh Harrison! because you don't feel human emotions...' Harrison stopped and leaned against his desk listening to the song as he looked at his reflection in the glass before he closed his eyes letting himself daydream as the played in the back round. 

Harrison's fantasy  
__________________________  
It was raining down on Star City as Cisco walked home past old abandoned shops into an alley that was poorly lighted and empty Cisco stopped and looked back then proceeded to walked faster as he felt someone's presence. The person that watched the young male hungrily began to follow him silently and slowly hid himself in corners and shadows of the alleyway. Cisco stopped as he heard the faint footsteps then began to jog like a prey in fear of the predator's grasp. That the smile of stalker to grow into a grin as he began to shadow Cisco's frantic movements with ease though the streets passing by cars and houses with no sign of lights within them. As Cisco's sigh of relief came when he stopped the frimliar light of his porch then made him feel and secure, the male took the opening when Cisco went back into a jog already slowing down to grabbed the male and cover his nose with the rag. Cisco gasped then started slipping into unconsciousness as the male inhaled his sent of Fear and Panic before holding the unconscious scientist in arms...// //end of his Fantasy// Harrsion jolted upwards knocking down most of the tools on his desk as he stood there knees shaking,palms covered in sweat as he breathed heavily in shock of how far and twisted his dream turned. He glanced at the radio which was playing a different tune quickly he slamed on the button making the device go silent then ran his hand threw his hair as he could feel his heart race rapidly. What caused him to think about that? and who was the male that was stalking Cisco? Harrison knew that he needed answers yet knew that couldn't let Cisco know and who would he ask? Barry no he might tell Cisco....Harrison jumped as he heard voices entering the labs then the doors opened to show Barry Allen and the one person he did not want to lay eyes on: Cisco Ramon. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ well that's Chapter One I saw a edit that inspired me to write this look for LucimeetsLucifer on Piscart he is an amazing editor and is accepting requests


End file.
